414-688-7035
414-688-7035 is the main contact number for Milwaukee Tourism Commission. It is for an AT&T wireless mobile phone in the Milwaukee areadiagram WI DiagramWhitePages.com Nov 21, 2008 ''TremendousMajestic's'' call with Mike Russo: ::(source) :Mike Russo: Mike Russo, Milwaukee Tourism Commission. ::Me: Hey Mike, sorry to bother you. I was wondering where I could find a list of all the level K or higher buildings in the Canning District. :Mike: Hmm, the Canning District? ::Me: Yeah, is that anywhere online, maybe, where I can look that up? :Mike: Let me shoot it to you in an email. What's your email? ::Me: (I tell him) :Mike: OK, I'll pass this along to my supervisor. Anything else I can help you with? ::Me: Hmm, um, yeah...what's the currect Godseed status? :Mike: Oh, well, the Godseed...the Godseed is currently fragmentary. There have been a few attacks on the perimeter, but the Godseed is nothing we're too concerned about at the moment. We have a lot of good buildings out there. ::Me: OK, cool. Thanks Mike. ''Punchline's'' call with Todd: ::(source) :Called the number again, this time connecting to a representative. The call was choppy, but they are sending me several information Packets which should arrive early next week to my e-mail account. One on Tourism, the other on Blackstar. I unfortunately was call dropped, I think I was talking to a cell phone because it lost service and was disconnected. Calling back in a few. :One interesting tidbit I've pulled is that Blackstar is heavily involved in 'advising' the government. The rep admits that Blackstar has 'made mistakes' but that it is a continuing force in improving Milwaukee. ::(later) :Oh man. Jackpot. I called back, and he apologized for the disconnection. Confirmed my e-mail address. His name is Todd, by the way. He re-iterated some nice PR for Blackstar, but then added that "Mainlines are occasionally monitored by supervisors" and that he was "not at liberty to discuss Blackstar in any great detail." He then went on to say that all my answers could be found by 'looking closer' at the tourism website. We've got a lead. ''PostLarval's'' call: ::(source) :The first time I called I got their voicemail recording, which was pretty difficult to make out... but I picked up on the term Champion Dynasty. I called back to listen to the recording again, and attempt a transcription, but got a live representative instead. It really caught me off-guard, and I stumbled a bit, but since Champion Dynasty was fresh on my mind I asked about it. It's actually the Champion Dynasty Defense Fund, set up by Blackstar (if I heard him correctly) to aide in developing other means of protection against the Godseed fragments... because flare guns just don't always do the trick. Apparently they're very worried about the continuing problems that Godseed fragments have caused, and deeply regret that they may not be able to stop their spread. :He also made it clear that they prefer phone contact, and took my e-mail down so that he could send me Information Packets next week. I suggest you all call, and be prepared for a lot info to be thrown at you! ''A PRIZED MULE!'s'' call with Mike Russo: ::(source) :HAHAHA! I talked to Mike and he's cool as hell! :Apparently there is a program in place that will provide you with the requisite flare gun and Rebreather BEFORE you move to Milwaukee. He advised me to tell all my friends and also any relative that I am not "estranged with" about it. :I asked about "danger". He assured me that the Godseed is buried in a container made from the finest jewels and that there's nothing to worry about. But there are some fragments here and there. You get like 2000 Blackstar dollars and he assured me that you can indeed spend those outside of Milwaukee. :Took my email. Looking forward to it. I want this guy's job. ''A Gentle Breeze's'' call with Todd: ::(source) ::Me: So what do you guys do there? :Todd: We were founded by Larose Burton to help revitalize the flagging Milwaukee economy. ::Me: What do you spend you money on? :Todd: Oh, cultural outreach, scholarships, community events and the like. ::Me: Sure. :Todd: And also, of course, spending money on Rupture Defense systems to beat back the insidious Go.D.S.E.E.D. fragment menace. But what else is new, right? (laughs) ''n3rdXcore's'' call with Todd: ::(source) :I called their phone number and asked to speak to Mike Russo. A coworker, Todd, told me he was out of the office today and was going to give me his home phone number. I had nothing to write it down on, so I instead chose to speak with Todd. I told him that I dropped my flare gun while running from a G.o.D.S.E.E.D. fragment and I needed a list of safe locations to pick up a new one. He asked for my email, I gave it to him, and he is going to have his supervisor email me a list early next week. ''siamesegun's'' call with Todd: ::(source) :My brother, Ambuletz just made a huge discovery. He called the Department of Tourism number and spoke to 'Todd'. He noted that his voice was very similar to Mike Russo's. He asked him about Black Star and its products, specifically naming the urea 46, sugar, and concrete. :'Todd' said the Tourism Department isn't affiliated with Black Star and is unaware of these products, and basically repeated this in a very long circle. Finally my brother asked him for a number of someone he could call affiliated with Black Star, and this is where he claims the phone began to cut out. So we don't really know whose number this is, only that her name is Katie. (We only get the voicemail when we call) 414-688-8914. I left a message, stating I wanted to ask a few questions for my research on Black Star and its impact on the community. (NB: We have since been told the number above is actually Mike Russo's and have contacted him on it, so it is unclear why Todd would have told someone it belonged to a Blackstar staff member.) ''joxicle popsicle's'' call: ::(source) :I called the number, and got an answering machine: :"Hi you've reached the Milwaukee Tourism Commission. *laughs, is hard to pick out words, and there are people laughing in the background* We must be out clubbing *muffled" :It asks for a name and email, not phone number, which should tip you off right there. I left my name and email, though, and the message said something along the lines of being back Monday at 9 MKE time. ''Deanodon's'' call: ::(source) :I called on Friday and he asked me when I was planning on relocating. I said probably not before summer, unless the incentives from Blackstar proved enticing. He said it was okay, there was plenty of time. :He also asked me if I had any degrees that Blackstar would find useful. I told him I had a degree in Physics, and he said there were plenty of openings in the Physics building. :He took my email, but the connection was fading in and out (cell phone on his end). I could also hear a little girl trying to talk to him and laughing. Nov 24, 2008 ''PunchLine's'' call with Joey: ::(source) :I just called, and a man answered, but it's not Todd. :When he answered, it was informal. He said "Hello?" a few times, before finally saying "Milwaukee Tourism Commission" but not providing a name. He said something about being "very busy" in a rather rude manner, and I had to ask him his name. We've got a new name, folks: Joey. I asked Joey for information about Blackstar, and he suddenly sounded nervous and shaky. :"I can't talk about that right now. Hold on." :Some rustling in the background, then he's whispering. He says everything is being recorded, but took my e-mail address (they now have it like... eight times.) and told me to wait for an e-mail with some answers. ''UNTHeath's'' call: ::(source) :I just called 414-688-7035. A female voice says something about "until further notice" and something about everyone being out of the office because (can't make out what she says) :She offers 3 options: Press 1 for inquiries about Champion Dynasty, stay on the line for other questions, or call the emergency number (didn't have a chance to write it down). :I stayed on the line and was taken to the voicemail for a Mr. Lewis. ''Krieg's'' call: ::(source) :Called the tourism line, asking about how to recognize a Go.D.S.E.E.D. fragment, got assured frantically that I wouldn't run into them and they'd give me the proper tools to protect myself from them. Also, I said "My friends tell me that I might need something called an 'M-Rotor'...?" I was told that they were really important could hear him saying something to someone on another line/phone off to the side along the lines of 'Don't worry, we'll get you those [[Rebreather]s, it'll be alright.'] :Also, new development, he asked when I was planning to relocate to Milwaukee. I said either sometime this week or next weekend, and he sorta laughed and told me to check the forecast. Nov 25, 2008 ''niles's'' call with Joey ::(source) :Joey: Milwaukee Tourism Commission - this is Joey kind sing-songy, like he says this line a lot ::Me: Hey, Joey, how you doing? I saw the video you guys have the other day, and I was calling to see what was involved with moving back to Milwaukee. I used to live on the west side except I was like 3 at the time, but hey, and I'm obviously not living there right now, but I was interested in getting back there. :Joey: Well...I'm just really a glorified admin here.. ::Me: Glorified admin? So you sit around and make all the big decisions? :Joey: *Chuckle* no, that's more of the higher ups. I'm really more of a paper pusher... I'm not involved in any decision making or anything on for a bit This answering the phone thing is new for me too... ::Me: Sure... :Joey: Well, look, I got about an apartment? unclear for you in the Canning District. ::Me: Oh? What's that? :Joey: You'd love it - lot of young, working professionals, lot of older families, it's great. ::Me: Hmm.. :Joey: Well, look, I gotta.. go take care of this thing, um..do we have your email? ::Me: Yeah, I think so, I called over the weekend and left a message, not sure if you guys got it.. :Joey: What's your email? ::Me: tell him :Joey: Yep, we got it. Have a great day. ::Me: You too. Thanks for hangs up...your time, Joey. ''eOgas's'' call with Joey ::(source) :Joey: Hello, Milwaukee Tourism Commission. This is Joey. ::ME: Hi, I was planning a move to Milwaukee and I'm looking for some Rebreathers. :Joey: Hey just a second. (To some unknown person, probably fictional ->)Hey just put those down there, don't open em!! :Joey: Yeah, this is Joey. ::ME: Yeah, so I'm moving to Milwaukee and I need some Rebreathers. Is that something you guys have right now? :Joey: Yeah, I mean we're in pretty high supply right now. Um, can I get your e-mail address. :(basic e-mail exchange jargon) :Joey: Alright, sounds good. So when were you planning this move. ::ME: Actually I was thinking later this week. :Joey: Pshhhh, well man, that's like really soon. I mean I dunno if you wanna move now with all the (unknown reference) around. I mean, haha, man that's not a good idea but if you wanna. ::ME: Well, when do you think would be a better time. :Joey: Man, I don't even know to tell you the truth, that's not the business I deal in. Did you call Russo? ::ME: Who? :Joey: Mike Russo, he'll be able to help you with that. ::ME: Well could I get his number? :Joey: Yeah, just a sec...(rummaging). Alright, it's 414-688-8914 ::ME: Okay thanks man. :Joey: (to unknown person again) Hey, I told you not to open that!...well because it's not for you! Come on man. (To me) Hey look man I gotta go. *click* ''FSURobbie's'' call with Joey ::(source) :... ::Me: I have two teens I'm raising because I'm recently divorced and I heard in the video that there might be some problems for them in Milwaukee. What can I do to keep my kids safe? :Joey: We will give your teens all the tools and abilities they need to stay safe in Milwaukee. If you want any more information you'll have to call Mike Russo for details... ::Me: Ok Joey, one last question and I'll let you go. I'm newly single, what's the dating scene like in Milwaukee? :Joey: Lots of *garbled*, beers, and fresca! ::Me: Sounds great. :Joey: Ok, I have to go meet up with Russo in Sector 16, so I have to run. ::Me: Thanks Joey. :Joey: No problem, bye! ''eOgas's'' second call with Joey ::(source) ::ME: Hey Joey, this is Evan, I called you like 5 minutes ago. :Joey: Who? ::ME: Evan, I called you a while ago. :Joey: Oh, hey man. Yeah, I remember. ::ME: So yeah, I sat and thought about it and I decided to make the move this week. :Joey: You know I really would talk to Russo first. ::ME: I mean but... :Joey: If you like how your body is in its current state, your physical body, then you should talk to Russo first. He'll tell you what to do. ::ME: Well I called that number you gave me, but it said his mailbox was full. :Joey: You know they say that patience is a virtue. ::ME: Yeah....I guess. :Joey: Yeah I never really believed that either. (mumbling i hate my job). ::ME: So yeah, I was just wondering when I move, I don't really know anyone there. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a restaurant with me and have a hamBURGER? :Joey: Awwww of course man!! I'd LOVE to have a hamBURGER with you!!! ::ME: Okay man, I'll hit you up when I make the move. :Joey: Okay, I gotta go though. Theyre really pushin me here (more mumbling about job that sucks). *click* ''Punchline's'' second call with Joey ::(source) ::Me: Look, man. I've got a family. I've got kids. I need to know what kind of 'non humans' are gonna be trying to have sex with my children, ya know? :Joey: Well, it's not really something that is meant for children. I mean... it's mostly for adults with open minds. ::Me: Alright, well what about me, Joey? What happens if I wanna get away from the wife and kid and fuck somethin'? What ya got for me? :(At this point, Joey stifles a laugh and goes silent. After a moment or two, he speaks again but in serious voice.) :Joey: Whoa, whoa, no need for the language, man. ::Me: My bad, my bad. :Joey: I thought you were supposed to be a father? ::Me: Yeah, well... the kid ain't here, is he? :Joey: Have a nice day, sir. ''regentswift's'' call with Joey ::(source) :Joey: MTC, this is Joey. ::Me: Hey Joey, long day? :Joey: Yeah, tell me about it. ::Me: Hey, I was thinking of coming up there and doing some treasure hunting. Anything good up there? :Joey: Man, I've got some friends that do that, and they're pretty extreme! High altitudes, low altitudes, spelunking in the caves.... ::Me: So, if I wanted to go treasure hunting, what would I need to bring? :Joey: Have you ever been up here? Man, you can't just come waltzing up here and start treasure hunting! Have you talked to Russo yet? ::Me: No, I haven't been able to get a hold of him. :Joey: Try nights. He works long days. ::Me: One more quick question: I'd like to find out some information on Blackstar. :Joey: I have to go. *hangs up* ''drpfenderson's'' call with Joey ::(source) :... ::Me: Well - the first was about housing. I'm sort of a paranoid person - is it possible to get an upgrade to the class of Blackstar housing for protection? :Joey: (slight pause and obviously more excitement in his voice than before) That's a REALLY good question. You'll have to ask Russo about that. (speaks off to side) Mike Russo is the guy.(back to me) Yeah - he's out there walking around. Mike's kind of like a beat cop. Let me give you his number. 414-688-8914 :... ''percypersimmon's'' call with Joey ::(source) :Just called Joey. He sounded chipper. I asked him a few ?'s. Don't feel like writing out a transcipt. This is what I learned. :After standard email info was given I asked how long Joey has been in Milwaukee. He said it was recent, "this time." :Joey has a nice little 2 bedroom in the Canning District, but since it was handled through Blackstar he couldn't tell me how many Dark Dollars it cost a month. He said its easy to find roommates. Especially because we should always travel in three's. I asked him if a group of four or five is safer than three. He said it really depends on the number of Flare guns, and Rebreathers. :When I asked if the guns and rebreathers were more important than the groups of threes he put the phone down and I heard yelling, "...YOU CRAZY?!" :When I asked if there were other cities with active Blackstar recruitment he said he has heard rumblings but was not at liberty to say. He started yelling aside again, and I told him he didn't get paid enough for this. He laughed and we ended the call. :Nothing new really, but I thought I'd add my two cents, and tried to get a little more info on Joey. ''TREG's'' call with Joey ::(source) :Talked to Joey. no transcript this time because i didn't do very well with the call. told him i was from Fragmentary Containment at Blackstar, asked if Larose was around, he said for me to talk to Russo. told me about his job. apparently he doesn't even know what Russo actually does and doesn't really have much awareness of what he does either. says milwaukee's great and that he gets laid 7 nights a week, sometimes (or oftentimes) with things other than human depending on his mood. :he specifically said there wouldn't be a need for a Containment unit in Pittsburgh, but that he had heard rumblings of that kind of thing expanding out west. Nov 26, 2008 ''niles's'' second call with Joey ::(source) :Just got through to Joey at MTC, and asked about the economy and Dark Dollars. I also mentioned I had talked to Mike, and responded by saying, "oh, yeah...RUSSO!!" :He was trying to fix the toilet when I called. :Anyway, he said he feels like he never has enough Dark Dollars, and feels like he's always broke. :He said his toilet tank wasn't filling up. I asked if the water was on (it was), and then asked about his float. He asked where it should be, and I tried to explain it. He asked if I was a plumber. :I asked about the Dark Dollars you get for moving to Milwaukee (I said 3000 dark dollars, wondering if he would say 5000 or 2000, but he didn't correct me), and he said he can be in cash, credit, or vouchers. He said he personally gets his two bedroom apartment (in the Canning District, natch) paid for. :Still having toilet issues. His toilet at home always works, but the one here is pretty crappy (don't quit your day job, Joey Laughing ). :I tried to ask how much in dark dollars he needs per week to cover expenses, but he changed the subject to the whole "do we have your email" bit. I told him I gave it to Mike already, and told him I hope he gets the toilet working. He said he might have to give maintenance a call, but he wasn't sure if there was a maintenance department yet. Dec 4th, 2008 ''chrismennings'' call with Joey ::fixed for spelling/grammar I just had another phone call with Joey at the MTC. : Joey: MTC, this is Joey. : Me: Joey, hi, my name is Chris. I've been in a coma. What year is it? : Joey: Well...it's this year. : Me: Last thing I knew, I was in Wichita. From what I can tell I've been in a coma for about the last 2 decades. : Joey: Well it doesn't make much difference what year it is. It's this year. We're just trying to rebuild after the troubles. Where are you calling from? Are you at the hospital? : Me: No, I'm at a bus station. : Joey: Well, where is the bus station? : Me: Green Bay, WI. : Joey: Good luck with that. : Me: Why? : Joey: Because there's no one in Green Bay. : Me: Okay, I'm prepared to hitch-hike. I've heard that Milwaukee's East Gate is the safest entrance. Now, if I'm coming from the north, how do I enter through the East Gate? : Joey: You know, I'm not even sure about that. I don't even really get out of the office that much. I'm not sure what's going on down there. I slept in the office the past few days. : Me: Ah, okay. That's too bad. : Joey: Yeah, I slept in the office. : Me: Okay, I'll figure this out on my own. See you soon. : Joey: Okay, have a good one. Key points: Green Bay is deserted, so north-east Wisconsin is not safe. The year is not regarded as important. There seems to be a general belief that we should forget about the past. Joey doesn't get out of the office much. Wed Dec 10, 2008 ''WhiskeyNinja'' call with Joey ::(source) :Hey guys, I just got off the phone with Joey. :He confirmed that the office is buzzing with talk about the faxes that went out, but that he was in the dark himself about what they meant. He also confirmed that the faxes came from the Milwaukee Tourist Commission. :He was a bit evasive, or I wasn't quite direct enough about asking if the faxes had anything to do with the A Reasonable Haven. Anyone have any questions pertaining to this that I should ask? I told him I might call back, and he said that was fine. Trivia *Voicemail has been saying: ""The 2009 Teen Leadership Summit is temporarily postponed while we spray for mold and rats." and the female voice says "We must be out for a dip, because we just swam by your call". Speculation * references Category:Phone Numbers Category:This Is My Milwaukee